


（摩托）车震 一发完

by LESLIE91241



Category: Captain America
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LESLIE91241/pseuds/LESLIE91241





	（摩托）车震 一发完

cp：Steve/Bucky  
背景：队三  
警告：危险动作请勿模仿，如果你是杂技演员当我没说

Steve已经在这家超市蹲守好久了，上一次他看到Bucky提着牛奶从这里走出来还是七天前。他没办法，只好每天来这里看看Bucky是否还会出现，总不能让他冲进去问店员那个戴帽子的男人买了几袋牛奶来推算他下次什么时候来吧。

今天他执行完任务，骑着摩托来到超市旁边，熄了火开始观察行人。天已经很黑了，Steve觉得Bucky可能在他之前有来过。他往店里看了几眼，没有人。

“您好，欢迎光临。” 店员的声音引起了Steve的注意，可是门口没有人进啊！“靠！”他在心里骂了一句，原来这个超市有两个门。

超市里摆放的货架刚好挡住了Steve的视线，他偏过头，借着路灯向超市里看去。果然是Bucky！他还是戴着那顶帽子，帽檐压得低低的，可Steve看一眼就能认出他。

Steve忍住了冲进去的想法，他放低了呼吸，在思考为什么没有早点发现这个超市有两个门。

Bucky结完账要出来了，“冷静点Rogers。”Steve的心脏狂跳，他心想，这次一定不能搞砸了。

他偷偷地跟在Bucky身后，没走几步Bucky就停了下来。“我知道你在跟着我，你到底想要什么。”Bucky说话的时候没有回头。

“我不是在向你要求什么，我只想让你跟我住在一起，这样你就不用这么努力的隐藏自己，不用这么晚了才出来买东西，我想让你过正常人的生活。”Steve 望着他的背影，感觉Bucky的呼吸加重了一下。

“不要，我会连累你。”  
“不会的，你担心的话我们可以先试试。”Steve拉住了Bucky的胳膊，逼他转过身来。

借助路灯他看清了Bucky的脸，毫不犹豫的吻了上去。舌头钻进Bucky的嘴里去舔舐，Bucky想躲，但Steve紧紧的抱住了他。“唔…”Bucky别过头，Steve顺势吻上了他的脖子，手伸进衣服里抚摸Bucky的腰身。

他的手在Bucky身上游走，手指来到胸前两乳的位置，用大拇指来回揉搓。Bucky站不住了，他顿时软了腿，Steve赶紧扶着他，意识到他们现在还在外面。

“对不起Bucky，我有点没忍住。”Steve拉着Bucky往停摩托车的地方走，那块地方没有路灯。Bucky大口大口的喘着气，根本没办法逃跑，他感觉自己完了，就像案板上的鱼等着被刮光鱼鳞。

Steve把Bucky手里还提着的牛奶挂在摩托车把手上，让Bucky面向着他坐着。还好他的摩托车够大，能容得下两个人。“不要在这里…”Bucky快哭了出来，他最近几天没有休息好，实在没有力气反抗，只能任由Steve的动作。

“你的肉好像变软了，Steve把他的衣服推到胸口，慢慢的亲吻着，一边亲吻一边用手按压他的乳头。Bucky现在无法挺身，他靠在摩托车上剧烈起伏，手搭在Steve的肩头，生怕掉了下去。

这样的姿势让Bucky的双腿完全张开了，Steve摸上他的小腹向下探去。“你硬了Bucky，你也是想要我的对吧？”Steve握住Bucky的阴茎上下撸动，伸出舌头舔了上去，前端小孔分泌的液体很快就流了下来。“啊…唔…”Bucky想把腿夹紧，却刚好夹住了Steve停留在他胯间的手，他爽得紧紧的勾住了Steve的脖子。

Steve扒下了他的裤子，因为腿夹在摩托车两侧不方便脱，只好把裤子褪到膝盖处。他用牙齿轻轻咬着Bucky大腿内侧的软肉，口水和阴茎流出的液体已经把大腿根部弄湿了。

“不要啊……”Bucky扭动着身体，但又怕从摩托车上掉下去也不敢太大幅度，Steve也当成Bucky这是把自己的阴茎往他嘴里送。

突然他看到了挂在把手上的牛奶，起身向前取了下来，Bucky以为自己要掉下去了紧紧的抱住了Steve的腰。“别怕。”Steve吻了下Bucky的脸颊，他撕开牛奶，“想喝吗？”Bucky摇了摇头，“至少现在不想，谁会想在做爱途中喝牛奶。” Steve笑了，“好，那后面喝。”

还没等Bucky反应过来那句话是什么意思，Steve就已经把沾满牛奶的手指抵在了他的后穴。Steve没有直接进去，而是伸出一根手指在他的穴口慢慢划圈，异样的快感席卷了Bucky的全身。

“操…”Bucky破音的大骂了一声。“小点声音，旁边是居民楼。”Steve向前跟他接吻，两人不断的交换气息和唾液，分泌过多的银丝从Bucky嘴角流下，沾湿了他的头发。

Steve又沾了一点牛奶，他把手指慢慢探入Bucky的后穴，虽然有牛奶的润滑，但还是太紧了。他一边给Bucky扩张，一边舔弄他的睾丸，另一只手还在揉捏已经泛红的乳头。Steve的手指在Bucky体内不停的变换着方向，当他戳到某一点时，Bucky大腿根部突然剧烈的抖动了一下，他射了。白色粘稠的液体喷在他胸口，看起来就像产乳了一般。

“Steve…我好累…”Bucky胸前的双乳随着他大口的呼气上下起伏。这是几个月来Steve第一次听到Bucky喊他的名字，他又跟Bucky交换了一个吻。

他把Bucky抱了起来，让他环着自己的脖子。Steve解开了自己硬得发疼的阴茎，龟头抵在Bucky的穴口处，“我现在没有避孕套怎么办…要不然去旁边超市买吧……”Steve看着Bucky问到。

“你要把我一个人这个鬼样子留在摩托车上？”Bucky被他逗笑了，哑着嗓子像在撒娇。“好，那不去。”Steve按着自己的阴茎，慢慢的插入后穴。“唔，你太大了…七十年前也有这么大吗……”Bucky被他插得仰起了头，脚趾都爽得蜷了起来。

“我不知道，这应该问问七十年前的你，反正你被我操得很舒服。”Steve按住他的腰，直接整根插了进去，Bucky闷哼了一声，已经射过一次的阴茎又硬了起来，他前端流出的液体已经打湿了他和Steve的小腹。

“你慢一点…”Bucky呜咽着，因为摩托车是歪着停的缘故，他们现在做爱的姿势也是歪向一侧的，车子随着Steve在Bucky体内的抽插一晃一晃。“车子要散架了…”他被Steve顶得全身发麻，头发因为汗水沾在眼睛上都不敢松手去弄。

“散架了我们就在地上做。”Steve抱着他的腰，不断挺胯，挂在把手上的半袋牛奶早被震到了地上，流了一地。两人的交合处发出淫靡的水声，Bucky穴口流出的水混着之前扩张的牛奶看起来好像Steve已经在他体内射了一次。

“啊…”Bucky被顶得实在没了力气，他向后仰在了车上，身子却不小心碰到了喇叭，静谧的夜晚被喇叭声划破，吓得Bucky燥热的身体出了一身冷汗。他立马挺起了身子，“我想回去了Steve…”Bucky轻声囔到。夜晚起的风时不时吹在他的身上也让他觉得有点冷。

“好，跟我回去，让我照顾你。”Steve吻上他亮晶晶的嘴唇，“牛奶没有了，下次再出来买。”

Bucky以为回答“先试试再说”Steve就会先放过他。Steve把他翻过身来，阴茎在Bucky体内转了一个圈，刺激得他浑身发颤。“你准备一边干我一边回家？”Bucky手搭在把手上，身子向前倾着，屁股里还塞着一根肉棒。Steve转动了车钥匙，马达声音哄哄作响，一手搂住Bucky的腰，一手抓着把手，双腿紧紧的夹住Bucky的屁股。

“我从不知道美国队长的四倍能力还能这样用…”  
“现在你知道了。”Steve发动了油门，摩托车开动了，Bucky又不自觉的缩紧了后穴。

五分钟后，摩托车还在路上，“操你的Steve，你刚刚是不是故意往那个大坑里骑的！”


End file.
